


The Little Things

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [23]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babysitting, Community: Inuromp, Crack, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Humor, Kid Ayame, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another night of babysitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse. Ayame in this 'verse is young!Ayame and Kouga's niece that he babysits frequently. She was just so adorable in the flashback in the anime, I couldn't resist. There is a Lion King/Disney version of "Stand by Me" but I have no idea if it is really on any of the sing along tapes/cds/dvds. When I was growing up, my pigtails were always referred to as handlebars until I got old enough to know what that meant.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 14: Stand by Me

Inuyasha showed up just as Sesshoumaru was getting his keys out to unlock the front door.

"I didn't expect to see you here tonight, Inuyasha."

"I do live here."

"It's Wednesday."

Sesshoumaru opened the door and Inuyasha heard Ayame giggling.

"Oh, crap. The brat's here."

Inuyasha normally made himself scarce on days Kouga was babysitting. Inuyasha failed to notice the large bag of take-out Sesshoumaru was carrying.

In the livingroom, Kouga and Ayame were singing along with the Disney Sing Along DVD.

"Pumbaa, Pumbaa, stand by me, oh stand by me..."

It was then Inuyasha noticed Kouga had let Ayame do his hair again. He had pigtails with pink bows.

"You have handlebars!"

"Handlebars?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked down at Ayame.

"If I get and irate phone call from her mother, you're handling it, Inuyasha!"

They proceeded to argue, not noticing that Sesshoumaru had plated the take-out, set the table, and was helping Ayame get settled at the table.

"Thank you, Uncle Sesshmu."

Both Inuyasha and Kouga looked at the scene in shock. And then began whispering to each other.

"Does this mean the therapy's working?"

"My money's on sign of impending apocalypse."


End file.
